


The Journey Home

by Frisk15



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisk15/pseuds/Frisk15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love knows no boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All I can do now is scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - All I can do now is scream.

* * *

The doors and windows of the house have been opened so the soul of the dying man can reach Heaven unhindered. Constable Deiniol Williams watches in anguish as the eyes of his friend, his partner Stephen MacGareth, glaze over as the last breath leaves his body.

The fight had been brutal; despite a mad dash to assist, Deiniol hadn’t been able to prevent the short sword from being thrust between Stephen’s ribs. He swiftly dealt with the culprit, then knelt to try and keep the life’s blood inside Stephen’s body.

He is silent, but wants to scream. ‘I have failed!’


	2. This was all my fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - This was all my fault.

* * *

The manor’s Lord speaks highly of him, of the way he has ensured the safety of the villagers, has protected them.  _ But I failed Stephen! _ Deiniol mutely nods his appreciation, fights to keep his tears at bay while he kneels down before his master.

“You have done well, Williams” he hears. “MacGareth’s death was unfortunate.” Yet Deiniol knows it could have been prevented if he had listened to Stephen, heeded his warning that it might be a trap; had let Stephen’s experience outweigh his own cockiness.

MacGareth would still live if he had just listened.

Deiniol had killed his partner.


	3. Is it ever going to get better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Is it ever going to get better?

* * *

The passing weeks do not ease the pain; the bottles of ale do not wash away the guilt. Constable Deiniol Williams mechanically walks the streets and back roads to keep danger at bay, then goes home to try and drown his sorrow. 

Stephen’s absence is like a festering wound; each day his warm voice does not reach his ears, every night the familiar hand fails to knock on his door, the hole in his heart becomes larger. And Deiniol’s own soul dies a little more. 

People try to console him, tell him time will heal the pain.

He doesn’t feel better.


	4. How can this get any worse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - How can this get any worse?

* * *

Deiniol Williams no longer is a constable. He is replaced by someone else, whose mind is not clouded by both alcoholic spirits and gut wrenching memories. The Lord of the manor no longer trusts him. “You have served well, Williams” he was told, “but you’re not capable anymore.”

Now he slumps at the table in his hovel, or the bench in front of the inn, until he is chased away. He wanders the fields when walls threaten to crush him.

The only thing preventing him from ending it is his fear of the Abyss.

So he creates his own Hell.


	5. What the heck!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - What the heck!?

* * *

The thunderstorm catches him in the open field. Deiniol’s bleary eyes take in the swirling, purple clouds, and he knows he will not make it back to the village in time. The unnatural looking sky astounds him, a thing of both beauty and imminent danger; a thing of death.

When the whirling wind starts savagely tearing at his clothes, his fear suddenly turns into a strange sense of peace. Here is the answer to his prayer, the moment his pain will be taken away from him.

Deiniol Williams closes his eyes, surrendering his soul as he is sucked into Heaven.


	6. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Where am I?

* * *

The howling in his ears has stopped, the ripping cold wind replaced by a soft, warm breeze. Deiniol carefully opens his eyes, taking in the lush, green foliage, the strange looking trees that gently sway in the abating wind.

Deiniol stands in a place of beauty, hears unfamiliar birds hesitantly start to sing again now the storm has passed over. Close behind him a cliff rises towards the sky, and he can see strange markings, edged into the slate gray of the stone.

He carefully makes his way towards the rocks, then touches the figures in wonder.

Is this Heaven?


	7. I need to figure this out - now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - I need to figure this out - now!

* * *

A sound to his right causes Deiniol Williams to turn, and his heart nearly stops as a familiar figure slowly breaks away from the cliff, starts stumbling towards him.

The full beard has been replaced by stubble, the long curly hair now cropped short, and the tall man is wearing a strange looking hose and tunic. Yet the eyes, capable of changing from stormy green to a calm, deep blue, are heart-achingly dear to him.

Deiniol would know Stephen MacGareth anywhere, but the voice has a foreign accent as it utters a name sounding like  _ his _ !

What is going on?!


	8. I can’t let this happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - I can’t let this happen.

* * *

Two strong arms envelop him in a crushing hug, and Deiniol feels lips caressing his own. He pulls away in shock; men are not allowed to commit this mortal sin! The man who looks like Stephen stares at Deiniol with a mix of joy and wonderment and sadness, then whispers softly.

“You’re not him. You’re not Danny.”

Deiniol shakes his head, repelled but attracted. They are two strangers, yet seem to have known each other forever; lost and found themselves again.

Confusion courses through him as his heart wants to drive him into those arms, while his mind screams to stop.


	9. I don’t know how this will feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - I don’t know how this will feel.

* * *

“I thought I lost you forever, and now this gift ...” The love with which the man gazes into his eyes is identical to that which he has seen in Stephen’s eyes; the declaration of  _ Forever yours _ which they were forbidden to utter.

Deiniol remembers his grief, instinctively knows the other man has experienced the same. This may not be Heaven, but somehow Deiniol feels this may be even better; a second chance, if he only dares accept it.

Bewilderment and love suffuse his soul as he reaches towards the other man.

“Stephen ...” A smile appears on the lips.


	10. Oh my God!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Oh my God!

* * *

His hands roam over the broad shoulders, exploring the muscles there, then move up along the strong neck and come to rest against the chiseled, gentle face. Deiniol’s thumb caresses the mouth he knows so well, yet was always forbidden to touch.

 

For a brief moment a deep ache rises from his gut, grief for what never was, then transforms into a feeling of longing; a soul seated _want_. The strong arms gently fold around him, pull him in, anchor him.

 

Oh my God!

 

As he surrenders himself to the kiss, Deiniol Williams feels like he has finally come home.


End file.
